1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices, and more particularly, to a saw buck.
2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are the United States patents of Daniel Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,233, Daniel W. Poston, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,718, Dan E. Barden U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,663, and Stephen A. Zieg U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,678.
The saw buck in accordance with the present invention, is designed to be self-storing in collapsible form, which includes a frame with four leg members that when used, are secured in their work position by means of studs, nuts, and wing nut fasteners, and the frame for the legs includes handle means for the unit or kit to be easily carried.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a saw buck, which will be of such design, as to be compact for storage and transport, and a frame is provided for the storage and set-up of four legs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a saw buck, which will be of such design, as to employ the frame for the bracing of the legs when in use, and the structure will be light in weight, while also being very sturdy for heavy duty use with a chain and buck saw, etc.
Another object of this invention is to provide a saw buck, which will be of such design, as to be compact and may also serve as a camp stool when desired.
A further object of this invention is to proivde a saw buck, which will be fabricated of Australian mahogany or other suitable wood, and may serve as emergency flotation means for the support of drowning victims, and it may even serve as an emergency fuel source.
An even further object of this invention is to provide a saw buck, which will be attractive in appearance and will serve as a fine conversation piece.